Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.00\times 10^{-2})\times (3.00\times 10^{-3})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.00\times 3.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{-3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 6.0 \times 10^{-2\,+\,-3}$ $= 6.0 \times 10^{-5}$